


Trial

by jaimistoryteller



Series: 2017 - 31 Days of Bond Flash Fics [27]
Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, Magic, Mild Angst, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 12:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13167087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: Alec is not sure about the situation he finds himself in





	Trial

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Trial
> 
> This will probably be continued later, as I have more ideas for this world.

Alec’s POV

He’s nervous, he realizes as he lifts his head. Today begins his sealed trial to determine whether he is a traitor or not. It doesn’t matter he was sent there as an undercover agent.

James is here, in the galley, watching with narrow blue eyes. The guards tried to evict him but that didn’t go so well. Short of fetching a few other Double-O’s, the chances are it would continue to not work, so the judge decided to let him stay.

He’s moderately certain this is a mock trial, not a real one, and the decision has already been made, they are just going through the motions to make it look official. He’s also certain they have decided he’s a traitor.

So he’s surprised when a slender dark haired man in a sleek navy blue suit comes walking up, eyes hidden behind the reflection of his glasses.

Who in the hell is this and why is he here?

“Your Honor,” the young man inclines his head.

“I was wondering if you would show up,” the judge remarks, almost sounding bored.

A tight smile is the only response the young man gives.

“You have no-“ the prosecutor begins, only to fall silent as the judge glares at him.

“You will find, Taylor, that I have every right.” It’s said with such assuredness, he finds himself studying the dark haired man as he takes a spot beside him without introducing himself. “Ready when you are.”

“Your Honor,” the prosecutor begins, only to fall silent.

He’s only mildly surprised to see the Evil Queen of Numbers enter the room and take a seat, watching serious eyes.

“Begin Q,” the judge states, glancing at his companion, and making the prosecutor sputter.

A small smile plays at the edge of the young man’s lips as he slightly inclines his head, “Of course.”

That’s the last thing he can really remember about the trial. He was too shocked for words. Not only did the dark haired man lay out a complete and compelling case as to why he’s not a traitor, with references and information to back it up. He is also able to convince the judge and even manages to suggest what an appropriate punishment for ‘crimes committed under faulty orders’ while keeping the prosecutor thrown off balance.

It is very apparent that the prosecutor didn’t expect him to have any sort of defense. Particularly not so detailed of one. It is also apparent that the prosecutor is woefully under prepared.

In the end, he’s determined not to be a traitor, but turned over to the younger man’s custody.

Q just nods, as if that was the outcome he was expecting.

“I’m surprised at you, Quenalan,” M remarks as she rises.

“I’ve told you before, I’ll probably tell you again, thinking you know my plan will always go badly for you, unless of course that very unpredictability is what you are counting on,” Q replies with a lazy shrug.

There are not a lot of people who would dare talk back to her.

“True, I still desire that you would come work for me,” she replies with a sharp nod. “When will I get them back?”

“When it’s time,” Q answers with another shrug.

“Of course,” she almost sighs, nodding once more and leaving without a word to him or James.

He’s not sure what he’s expecting when the younger man turns towards him, positioning his body so both him and his partner are visible.

“This is going to be a bit uncomfortable,” Q remarks calmly.

“What will?” he asks before the world seems to fade from around him, pressure rushing around him, causing his chest to hurt.

The next thing he knows, they are in the middle of a rather large garden. All three of them, though Q is swiftly walking away without saying anything else to him or James.

“What in the fuck?” he mutters, glancing around.

“I don’t know,” James replies, dark head slowly swiveling as he takes in their surroundings. “Not a clue.”

Apparently there is more going on than he realizes.

**Author's Note:**

> Publishing schedule, I will try & update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Plus the two advent sets for the month of December.
> 
> Tumblr about my writing [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/) and twitter to post about drawing & writing @jaimist0
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi, I particularly love comments on one shots and older stuff.


End file.
